Moments with Kida
by Gaaras1Girl
Summary: A few Glimpses into the life of Kida. Mostly random short chapters of funny moments she shares with Gaara and his siblings. Hence the title. Follows no particular timeline, and will be updated randomly. Sister fic for Wild One, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Gaara and the Kitten

_**STOP!**_

**If you have not read _Wild One _go back and read that story first! Now, this is _only _a side fic and it _does not _follow any sort of timeline from Wild One. The chapters for this side piece will be short and in _no particular order! _Don't forget that! This chapter, for example, is _after _Gaara becomes Kazekage, so obviously there has been a time skip. In this chapter there will also be a POV change just before the middle.**

**Okay everyone here it is! And a big thanks to RedTora who was not only the 100th reviewer, but also the first person to review for Wild One! I don't own Naruto. This chapter has been rewritten: 3-15-2013**

"_Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea."_

_-Robert A. Heinlein_

**Chapter 1: Gaara and the Kitten**

"Please," I begged shamelessly.

Gaara's pale eyes didn't even bother to lift from the scroll he was reading. "No."

I leaned over the kitchen table and stared at him with wide, watery eyes, and stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. "_Please, _Gaara?"

He gave my sullen expression a bored look. "No, " he said, flipping over the paper he'd been reading.

Irritated, I put my hands on my hips and huffed. "_Gaara!"_

Turning another page he grunted, "No."

A vein in my forehead started to pound. "Well why the hell not!?"

"Hn," he muttered.

"Gaara that is _not _an answer! Hell, that's not even a _word!_"

We had been going at it like this for nearly two hours. For two _miserable_ hours this frustrating, one-sided argument had been going on, and I was still no closer to winning. Although, neither was he.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you give me one damn good reason why we can't keep her!" I all but shouted, my voice heavy with exasperation.

He looked at me through half-lidded eyes; appearing to be in no hurry to answer my question.

"Well, I'm waiting!" I stood tall, looking down my nose at him. _This is getting ridiculous._ _He has to give in eventually, right…?_

"I don't want a cat in the house, just get rid of it. I don't care where you take her so long as you get that thing out of here," he grumbled, finally relenting under my glare.

Right then was when the greatest idea of my life struck me. Oh yes, I was going down in the history books for this one. Quite possibly just for the footnote of the impending massacre, but I digress, history was in the making, and I was going to be a part of it. In fact I was about to be the _catalyst…_

xxxxxxx

Sighing, I ran a hand roughly through my short, reddish-brown hair. It had been a long and grueling battle the night before, but it was finally over…_Thank the sands it was over._ I tiredly sipped from the mug of coffee that Kida had given me earlier this morning, along with some breakfast; before she had slipped off to spend her day with Shadow. Strange, that she would make me anything at all after the fight we'd had last night. I walked into my office, and absent-mindedly had my sand flick on the lights.

I've always admired Kida's ability to stand up to me, against my better judgment. Much like one might admire a sandstorm on the horizon before going inside and closing the door behind you. Sliding the lock into place just to be safe. It may be beautiful from a distance, but it can be hazardous to your health if you're not careful.

Although, yesterday was _not_ one of the times that I approved of her fighting spirit. Last night was one of those rare occasions that I just wanted to throw her from the house, and lock her out. But knowing, Kida, she would eventually find a way back in, and then I'd be in _real _trouble.

Sighing, I stopped in the middle of my office, and stared into my dark mug. _If my father had known that his own son, the monster of Suna, was capable of dreading what a civilian girl could do to him, he would roll over in his grave._ The stray thought sent a smile to my lips, and I hid it behind another sip of coffee.

Though I had to admit, the fight had ended rather…_suddenly…_too suddenly. If I were a weaker man, I would have been frightened by the gleam that was in her eyes. She usually wears a more demure expression when she admits to being wrong. Suspicion plucked at my nerves, and set my shoulders to tensing. Trying to brush off the ominous turning in my gut I picked up the stack of papers from the corner of my desk.

Normally, I would have just killed the furry pest to end the argument earlier, but she had been clutching the disease ridden little thing to her chest. There were times when her attitude drove me mad, but I wouldn't change her for the world. Without that fiery spark she wouldn't be my Kida, and then who knew where I would be?

I sat with a sigh._ No, I would never-_

_Meowrrrawr!_

_"Damn it__!" _I jumped back up, spilling coffee onto the papers now scattered across my desk. Spinning around I faced the hideous ball of tawny fuzz sitting in my seat. _What the hell? What is that _thing_ doing in my chair?_

It scowled at me with a pair of narrowed, golden, eyes that somehow still managed to bulge from their sockets. Its mangled ears were pinned flat against its scruffy head, and an oversized bottle-brush tail swished back and forth.

_Dear gods, that thing is ugly._

"Why are you here?" I asked the monstrosity sitting in my chair. I looked around the room half expecting to see Kida. It was then that I noticed what appeared to be a cat dish sitting on top of a folded note on my desk. I picked up the little clay bowl and felt my eye start to twitch as I read the name painted in yellow on the inside.

_Sandy._

_That girl has got to be out of her damned mind._ I put the bowl back down and grabbed for the note, all but tearing it open in my haste. _This had better be some kind of a joke…_

_Dear Gaara,_

_I have done what you asked and found the cat a new home. You said yourself that you didn't care where I took her, so long as I got her out of the _house_. Well, here she is. I'd like to introduce you to the Kazekage _office's _new cat, Sandy! Now, as Kazekage you have to be a man of your word, so don't you try getting out of this one! Oh, and I'll know if you do something to her, so don't even try it!_

_P.S._

_I won't be back until I'm sure you've calmed down, so don't bother coming home to "get me". Remember, you're the one who said she couldn't live with us, so there's no one to blame but yourself. I love you, and I'll be home in a couple of days, bye!_

_Love, Kida._

I stood there, rereading the short note in stunned disbelief until I felt something rub against my leg. Startled, I looked down to see the hideous little beast, _Sandy, _weaving through my legs, purring. I watched in stunned silence as the little cat with missing patches of fur looked up at me with its watery eyes and mewed pathetically, kneading at the carpet all the while.

_How did she- When did I say- What am I gonna do with-_

Throwing my head up to the ceiling, I moaned. _Why me…? Why her…?_ _Why me!?_

**Well what did you guys think? I know Gaara was a little OOC, but you've got to imagine that after a few years with Kida she's _bound _to rub of on him at least a little. Besides I want this fic to be on a slightly lighter note than Wild One is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if so feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kida’s Great Escape

**Again, this is **_**only**_ **a side fic, and does **_**not **_**follow any sort of timeline from, Wild One. The chapters will be short and in **_**no particular order! **_**This chapter, for example, is **_**after **_**Gaara becomes Kazekage, so obviously there's been a time skip. This chapter was rewritten: 3-15-2013**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"_No, no! The adventures first, explanations take such a dreadful time."  
-Lewis Carroll _

**Chapter 2: Kida's Great Escape**

Pacing back and forth from one side of the tiny room I stared daggers at the blank, off-white walls. I refused to look at the clock ticking methodically on the wall. My arms periodically changed from being crossed across my chest to swinging aggressively at my sides.

_I can't believe this…the nerve of him!_ _I would think Gaara would at least have left me with a book before he locked me in this room, but no! The almighty _Kazekage_ has far more important, nay _better_ things to do with his precious time! When I get my hands on that boy I'm gonna beat him till sand comes out! First I'm going to punch that miserable face. Then I'm-_

It was then that I finally noticed just how big the vent on the wall above the clock was, and just how easy it would be to slide the dresser close enough for even my short arms to reach it…

_Look out, people of Suna! Because your Kazekage is about to learn not to underestimate me again!_

xxxxxxx

_Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever had…_ It hadn't taken long before I'd lost track of the time that had passed since I first crawled my way into this horrid maze of a venting system. _Just who built these deathtraps anyway? If I were to put vents in a building as large as the kage offices, I would have kept in mind that a desperate girl might have to crawl through them some day! In fact-_

It was then that the first spot of light, in an unbearably long time, flashed into my eyes. I froze in my scuffle, crawl, scuffle, pattern that I'd been using since I first entered the "Vents of Death", as I had come to call them. _Light!_ I had seen real, artificial light! _Thank all the sand in Suna, I'm saved!_ I reversed my crawl so fast that I almost lodged myself into a pretzel-like shape in my attempt to race towards the dimly lit corner.

I reached the turn where the faint glow could be seen, and a sigh of relief escaped my parched lips. It echoed off the cold, stainless steel walls around me. I pushed myself towards my soon to be exit with mounting excitement as the dim light grew not only bigger, but brighter as well.

In a matter of moments, I was close enough to touch the metal screen. Pushing against it I almost groaned in frustration when I found it to be screwed shut. I pushed against it more firmly with my hands flat, fighting back tears of disappointment. _This is _not_ going to stop me from getting out of this vent!_ _I _am_ getting out, right now, or my name's not Kida!_

I twisted myself around again, ignoring the bruises that were surely forming from earlier. Gathering my knees close to my chest, I tensed them before kicking as hard as I could in these cramped conditions. The grate bent in the center. I kicked again, and this time I felt the metal start to give. After my third kick I felt the screws give and the metal cover go flying.

_Success!_ I twisted my way closer to the now open vent, and pushed myself through the open hole. I dropped in a crumpled heap on the floor with a jarring thud next to the bent venting cover.

"Umph!" The air was pushed from my lungs as I hit the ground. I sat for a moment crouched on my tingling legs. A triumphant smile stretched across my face as I caught my breath. I twisted around as I stood, ready finish making my escape from the kage office.

"I did it! I'm free…?" I trailed off once I turned around. To my horror not only, Gaara, but his entire council room were staring at my with both shocked, and even some amused faces. Some held kunai at the ready.

"Um…hello everyone! I was, uh... just making sure the vents didn't, ummm… that they were sturdy! Yep! Only the best vents for the kage office after all! Hahaha…" I laughed rubbing the back of my head as I slowly made my way towards the door, trying not to panic at the forbidding glare Gaara had aimed directly at me.

"Kida-" he said ominously as he started to stand.

"Well, I'm off to inspect some other stuff, bye!" I said quickly while turning and making a break for the door, ignoring the chorus of laughter that followed. And to my credit, I not only made it through that door but also halfway down the hall before a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist.

It was with teary eyes that I looked up to discover that it as none other than Kankuro that had foiled my attempt to escape.

"Please, let me go," I begged trying to sound as pitiful as I possibly could.

"Not a chance, Carrot Top," he said with a smile that scrunched his purple face paint. He carried me under his arm like a sack of potatoes. "Gaara would kill me if I let you get away now. Besides I can't wait to see what he has to say to you this time."

"Do you think he's that mad at me…?" I asked miserably.

"_Oh yeah, _you're in for it this time!" he said cheerfully and in all honesty probably just glad that _he _wasn't the one in trouble.

I lowered my head in defeat, letting my hair swish back and forth in front of my face. So much for my great escape…

**AN: As to **_**why **_**Gaara had to lock her up for a few hours is simple…I'll let you think of your own reason! With Kida there can be oh so many…And just so you know if you don't review for this chapter that means Gaara kills her.**

**Kida: **_**What? **_**You'll kill me off for just a couple of damn reviews!**

**Me: Yep. –Nods-**


	3. Chapter 3: Shirtless in Suna

**Again, this is **_**only **_**a side fic and it does **_**not **_**follow any sort of timeline from Wild One. The chapters will be short and in **_**no particular order! **_**This chapter, for example, is **_**before **_**Gaara becomes Kazekage, but they're in Suna so obviously there's been a time skip. This chapter has been rewritten: 3-16-2013**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"_I accept the hard reality that I maybe might possibly be just the slightest tiniest littlest bit kinda sorta interested in him."_

_-Sarah Ockler_

**Chapter 3: Shirtless in Suna**

I lounged upside down on the plush sofa with my legs hanging over the backrest limply. In hopes of distracting myself from the blistering heat of the day, I flipped through the pages of an old book, holding it right side up. Periodically, I reached up to wipe the sweat from my forehead, stopping it from running into my already dry eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Listlessly, I looked in the direction Gaara's voice had come from, and found to my complete and utter surprise; a shirtless Gaara. Time came to a grinding halt as I gazed at his porcelain skin, marred only by the shiny, pinkish, star-shaped scar on the right side of his chest.

Twisting violently around I sat up straight in my seat. _Gaara…has no shirt…there is no shirt on Gaara…it's Gaara…without a shirt…?_ My brain had shutdown, or turned to mush. I couldn't be sure of much of anything without a properly functioning brain.

Mush for brains aside, there was a shirtless Gaara standing before me, with beads of sweat running down his powerful torso. The droplets seeped into the loose fabric of his low slung pants and stained the burgundy cloth a deep, rich brown.

"Kida, is something wrong?" Gaara's concerned voice reached me and I tried to tear my eyes away from his well-defined abs. I only made it as far as his chiseled chest before I found myself distracted again, lost in the desire to reach out and touch him. I wanted to press my palms against his damp chest, to see if the taut skin was a soft and smooth as it looked.

"Kida?" he called to me again.

"Muhhh?" I said trying to form words.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Mnn sses hted?" I stumbled thickly over my tongue, trying to remember how to speak but failing miserably.

Gaara let out a deep chuckle that shook his ivory frame softly, and succeeded in frying my poor, unprepared brain even more.

"Kida," he called to me again, his husky voice teasing.

I finally found the strength to look away from his exposed torso just in time to see him smirk smugly and walk away. To my disappointment, he took his shirtless chest with him.

"I'm taking a shower," his voice thick with amusement.

"Mmmhh," I muttered, staring transfixed at the hard muscles of his back as he walked down the hall. He disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Once Gaara was out of sight, I covered my face with a groan. When the sound of the water hitting the tiles reached me I blushed brightly, knowing that meant that he must have shed the last of his clothes. _I swear that boy is gonna be the death of me one of these days…_

**AN: I know this was short, but the chapters here are not intended to be long. I'm still not very happy with this one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Adjusting to Our New Life

**This is **_**only **_**a side fic and it does **_**not **_**follow any sort of timeline from Wild One. The chapters will be short and in **_**no particular order!**_ **This chapter, for example, is **_**before **_**Gaara becomes Kazekage, but they're in Suna so obviously there's been a time skip. This chapter has been rewritten: 3-16-2013**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed both of these stories. And a special thanks to katarauchiha653719 for being the 200th reviewer for Wild One! This chapter is out now because of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Kida and all her crazy glory, is mine.**

"_There is no spectacle on earth more appealing than that of a beautiful woman in the act of cooking dinner for someone she loves."_

_-Thomas Wolfe_

**Chapter 4: Adjusting to Our New Life**

Getting used to living with another person in the house hadn't been nearly as hard as I thought it would be. Kida fit into our strange little family almost seamlessly; filling a gap that none of us had been aware even existed. Though Kankuro would never admit it; he was fond of the spunky little red-head, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of the difference in power she shared with the three of us.

As far as Kida was aware, there was no reason that she needed to be afraid while living with a houseful of shinobi. She acted as if we were just fellow civilians. Kida openly teased, if not borderline harassed, Kankuro. And talked as easily with Temari as she did with me. It was oddly refreshing to have someone so relatively normal in our house. Of course that didn't say anything good about the three of us when we made, _Kida, _of all people look normal.

Though she had only recently come to live with us; we had somehow already set up a routine in the few short weeks since her arrival. After my short stay at the hospital, I had returned to my training with a new-found passion. I would leave the house at the crack of dawn and not return until the Sun was about to set. I would then come home to find Kida waiting for me on the step, with dinner already cooking.

Of course she complained vehemently that I was turning her into a meek house wife. She often warned me that this treatment would only last until she found a new job. Something that both Kankuro and I hoped wouldn't happen for a while. A fact that Temari seemed only too aware of.

It was strange, to think that there had ever been a time before she lived here; Kida had adapted quickly to living in our house. Modest as it may have been compared to the one we'd had when we were still children of the Kazekage. The most obvious problem being that our new home had only one bathroom. On the bright side, Kida had taught Kankuro to finally start knocking before he barged in. Something he just wouldn't listen to coming from me and Temari.

I'll never forget coming home for lunch to find a screaming, and irate Kida, dressed in only a towel chasing an apologizing Kankuro across our living room with a broom. I wonder if he's forgiven Temari yet for tripping him as he ran by. I probably should have stopped her, but I was still too stunned by the scene that had been unfolding.

The next day Kida had hung the dented broom handle above the bathroom door; serving as a reminder to knock before entering.

Kida's voice broke the long silence that had fallen over us. "You know, Suna's not so bad once you get used to that whole 'The Sun is trying to kill you' thing," she said, wiping the back of her hand across her sweating forehead.

"I suppose," I muttered. "The heat has never really bothered me that much."

She snorted "Of course it doesn't. Hey, that reminds me, just how do you stay that pale?" she poked my exposed arm softly. "I've only been here a little while and I swear I'm already a few shades darker!" She held her own arm next to mine for emphasis.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know; I've always looked like this."

Kida folded her arms with a huff. "Lucky jerk… Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hmm?" I muttered looking at her.

Her head cocked to the side. "_That_ noise. Don't you hear it?"

It was then that a faint, but insistent, beeping finally caught my attention. I focused on the noise, trying to pin point its location. "It sounds like the smoke alarm," I said softly.

"That's ridiculous, why would the smoke alar- _Shit!_" She jumped to her feet and ran cursing into the house. Even from where I was sitting, the noise that erupted once she'd entered the kitchen was obscene. I heard what sounded like pots slamming against each other, and doors being thrown open and closed; followed by a brief moment of silence before a flaming casserole pan was thrown out the window. I watched as a billow of gray smoke rose into the blazing blue Suna sky.

Kida was soon on it, trying valiantly to put out the small blaze with a wet towel, and failing miserably. I smothered the burning thing with sand, and Kida jumped back with a startled yelp. She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before a crimson flush covered her lightly tanned cheeks.

"So, I was thinking we'd have take out tonight. What about you?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed chuckle. She turned to close the door behind her only to freeze and look at the smoke wall that was still filtering out behind her.

"You know what? On second thought let's go out to eat, we need to get out of the house more anyway," she said walking past me mumbling something to herself about faulty ovens.

Getting up and following after the crazed red-headed civilian I asked, "Kida, do you even know where you're going?"

"Well of course," she said stopping to face me with a suspiciously blank face.

"Kida-"

"Onward, to the nearest restaurant!" she suddenly screamed, throwing an arm up and into the air with one finger pointed at the sky. To say that she didn't startle me would have been a lie. To say that she noticed would also have been a lie, because she twisted around and began to march lock-kneed down the street.

I forced my gaze to the ground and ignored the stunned stares that both civilians and shinobi alike were sending our way. Trudging after Kida, head bent, I only hoped no one could see the red that I was sure dusted my cheeks.

Sighing, I shook my head. _This girl is going to destroy my reputation…_

**AN: Hope y'all liked it, and if so, feel free to review! Also, if there were any mistakes please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't do Good Mornings

**This is **_**only**_ **a side fic and it does **_**not**_ **follow any sort of timeline from Wild One. This chapter is **_**before**_ **Gaara becomes Kazekage, but they're in Suna so obviously there's been a time skip. This chapter has been rewritten: 3-16-2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Kida and all her crazy glory is mine!**

_"I'd like mornings better if they started later."_

_-Author Unknown_

**Chapter 5: I Don't do "Good Mornings"**

Not even Kankuro's heavy footfalls coming down the stairs could make me open my eyes as I rested my forearms heavily on the table; all but leaning face first into my breakfast. I wasn't awake enough to care who was here or not. If I had the energy, I would have gotten up and gone back to bed already. There was just something wrong about being up this early.

Coming into the kitchen, Kankuro stole a piece of toast from my plate. "Good morning, Carrot-top," he said as he ruffled my hair before he sat down next to me at the kitchen table.

I didn't bother opening my eyes as I stabbed his thigh with my fork; driving the sharp metal as deeply into his skin as I could through his thick pants. He in turn fell to the floor with a startled yelp.

"What the hell is your problem!?" he snarled.

I sat up and looked at him out the corner of my eye. "I told you not to call me, Carrot-top. That and I do what the Cheerios tell me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not even eating cheerios!" He snapped sitting back in his chair, but not before scooting it out of my reach.

"True," I said taking another bite from my waffle. "Besides, I find 'Good morning' a contradictory term."

Kankuro muttered to himself, rubbing his thigh, "Damn girl is even crazier than, Gaara."

"I heard that…" Gaara's voice grumbled from the doorway.

Looking at my favorite ninja of the house, I smiled. "Morning, Gaara," I chirped, happily ignoring the glare Kankuro was shooting my way.

"I thought you said you didn't like saying good morning?" Kankuro demanded.

"I do, that's why I said _'morning'_ rather than _'good morning'_. See the difference?" I smirked seeing the tick in Kankuro's left eye. It was starting early today, I must _really_ be irritating him. "Are you eating breakfast with us?" I asked Gaara, ignoring his scowling older brother.

He shook his head. "No, I've got some early training I need to do. Maybe later." And with that he quietly stepped out of the kitchen.

I turned back to Kankuro with the most sadistic smile I could manage. "I guess that leaves just the two of us, doesn't it?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him as the sound of the front door shutting reached us.

"Err, actually I've got some training to do too," he said dashing out of the kitchen. "Gaara, wait for me!"

Temari came down the stairs just as the front door slammed shut. "What was that all about?" she asked while pulling her usual morning bagel from the bread box.

"Beats me," I muttered, smiling into my glass of orange juice. Maybe mornings weren't all that bad after all.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please tell me if there was something wrong with these chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pushing Buttons

**Again, this is **_**only **_**a side fic and it does **_**not **_**follow any sort of timeline from Wild One. The chapters will be short and in **_**no particular order! **_**This chapter, for example, is **_**before **_**Gaara becomes Kazekage, but they're in Suna so obviously there's been a time skip.**

"_You only tease the ones you love"_

-?

**Chapter 6: Pushing Buttons **

Lounging on the living-room sofa I absently watched TV, bored to tears. Flipping through the channels I ignored the heavy footfalls behind me. "What's up, Carrot top?" Kankuro huffed sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Up is, and always will be, the opposite of down so you can stop asking me what it is," I said smirking. Ever since I'd moved to Suna I'd found dancing on Kankuro's last nerve to be a wonderfully entertaining new pastime.

He sighed and rubbed at one temple, "You _are_ aware I could kill you without even getting up, right?"

_And so the game begins._ I looked at him from the corner of my eye playfully, "I suppose that's true, but Gaara would stop you before you could, isn't that right?" I said looking above Kankuro's shoulder with my most dazzling smile.

His painted face turned ashen milliseconds before he whipped around, "I was only teasing her I swe-" he spluttered to a stop once he realized Gaara wasn't actually there. "You tricked me," he grumbled turning back to me with a pout.

"Yep, but the point is still valid," I nodded with a smirk. "Oh, and Kankuro," I said sweetly.

"Hm?" He rumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Don't call me Carrot top," I purred before chucking a throw pillow as hard as I could at his head and bolting from the couch.

"Umph!"

I snickered as I ran, thrilling at the satisfying _thumph _the pillow had made against his face.

"Get back here you little menace!" he called after me.

Racing up the stairs two and three at a time I ran for my and Gaara's room, trying to make it there before Kankuro caught me. I'd made it halfway down the short hall before I heard Kankuro start-up the stairs, "You're dead, you little pest!"

I pounded my feet against the plush carpeted floor in a desperate attempt to close the remaining yards between myself and the door, its brass knob tauntingly close. I stretched my hand out towards it, my fingers clasping onto the handle. My body slammed into the wooden doorway in the same instant that Kankuro's hand grasped my right shoulder. The door flew open from our combined weight crashing into it, and we landed with a thump in the middle of the floor.

Kankuro's weight almost knocked the air from me, and I struggled to wiggle out from under him."Get off me!" I gasped out, kicking weakly at the oversized puppeteer. Twisting around I tried to bite his arm, but he jerked it out of my reach.

"Not a chance, Kida. You're gonna get it this time, and Gaara's not around to save you," he growled with a mocking laugh, "And now it's time for some way over-due payback."

"Kankuro, get off of her."

I felt Kankuro freeze stock still an instant before he flung himself off my back, "G-Gaara! What are you doing home?" I would have laughed at Kankuro's stuttering if my ribs didn't feel bruised from the fat-ass falling on me.

Gaara watched stoically as I scuffled to his side, rubbing my jarred shoulder with a grin. He looked back at his elder brother with an irritated air, "I finished training early today, and needed to finish a mission report," he said nodding towards his desk where a small stack of papers sat, a pen resting on top.

"Yep, looks like Gaara's home early!" I chirped and stood on my tiptoes to throw an arm around his shoulders.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion Gaara, I'll get out of your way," Kankuro hurried, backing out of the room almost as quickly as we had entered it, throwing me one last irritated glare at me cheesy grin as he shut the door behind him.

"Kida."

"Hmm, yeah Gaara?"

"Get off of me," he sighed.

"Getting off!" I chirped removing my arm and hopping onto my bed, the newest piece of furniture in Gaara's room. It had taken quite a lot of arguing to convince him there was enough space in here for me to get one without him losing his precious couch. It took a lot more bickering before he actually let me bring it in. I guess it made sense for him to be biased with the whole "not sleeping thing", but I had gotten really sick of spending my nights on the floor.

Bouncing up and down on the bed I watched Gaara return to his desk and pick through his papers, scratching a word or two here and there. "So...how...was...your...day?" I asked between hops.

"Hn."

Scowling I jumped off the bad and strode over to the aloof sand ninja. Reaching from behind him I pulled at the corners of his lips. "What's that? You had a long hard day but you're happy to see me? Huh? I'm all you think about while you're away," I chirped while pulling at his mouth.

"Geoff!"

I jumped back laughing as Gaara reached around to swat me away. Darting from the room I ran once more down the hall, pausing at the top of the stairs to watch an arm made of sand slam the door I'd left hanging open shut. Laughing I made my way down the stairs. _I really do love to push those boy's buttons._

**AN: So here it is, the first new chapter this story has gotten in years. I was going to wait until Wild One reached 600 reviews, but I figure 599 was close enough. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did then feel free to review! I just might update more often if you do...or not. ;)**


End file.
